


Be My Bismuth/Be My Pearl

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Bismuth takes the plunge with Pearl
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Be My Bismuth/Be My Pearl

'I'm not asking you to marry me or anything'. A sentence currently running through Bismuth's head over and over again as she stood in front of the door to Pearl's room. She was just thankful the house was currently empty, cause even a blind man could tell she was more nervous than she'd ever been before. 

"Okay, Bismuth. The time has come. You march in there and do this. You fought a millennia long war for freedom. You can do this no sweat."

Or so she thought. That slight bit of bravado vanished the second the door to the temple opened. And standing there was the Gem she both couldn't wait to talk to and the last Gem she wanted to see right now.

"Oh, Bismuth. I thought you were busy in Little Homeworld today?"

How Bismuth wished that were true...well, it was kind of true. She'd been locked up in Little Homeworld all day, doing who knows what in her forge. What was she doing exactly?

"Well, I was. I was busy practicing something...for you, actually."

She guided Pearl over to the couch, looking like she was going to faint before they got there. Pearl could obviously tell she was fretting, a fretting she lessened by giving her rainbow-haired other a kiss on the cheek.

"Darling, what's the matter? You haven't looked this nervous since you gave me the ring."

And suddenly Bismuth realized what she was planning had a tiny hiccup. Well, no going back on that now. Time to improvise.

"Okay, here we go. Pearl..."

Bismuth took a big gulp and took a big plunge.

"Pearl, I've never met someone as amazing you. I mean just being around you makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. And, well..."

She stood up. And just as quickly dropped down on one knee, Pearl gasping at what she gathered was happening.

"I know this whole thing seems kind of pointless for Gems, but it made Sapphire and Ruby happy. And you make me happy. So I figured this would make us even happier. I guess what I'm asking is..."

This was the part where one typically presented the ring. Which was already on Pearl's finger. Like she said, small hiccup. But on with the proposal.

"Will you make me the happiest Bismuth to ever be formed and marry me, Pearl?"

Pearl didn't need to take long to think of an answer. Well, she thought of the answer quick. She was just having a hard time vocalizing it on account of blubbering like someone seeing the end of Old Yeller for the first time.

"Uh, Pearl? You alright?"

She finally gained her bearings enough to stop bawling and answer with an emphatic...

" **YES**!"

Bismuth hadn't quite expected such an enthusiastic response. But she could live with a slight ringing in the ear for a bit considering she'd accepted.

"...Really wish I'd have waited to give you the ring. I feel kind of silly-"

The silliness vanished when Pearl planted a big ol' smooch on her new fiancee.

"Okay, never mind. I feel awesome."

Pearl wiped a few more happy tears away, guiding Bismuth back onto the couch.

"Oh, we have so much to do! Invitations! The location! Calling Steven! Oh, we need to start preparing right away!"

She smooched Bismuth again and took off out the door, leaving her sitting there chuckling.

"She really is amazing..."

The next few weeks passed in a blissful blur. Aside from the occasional panic attack Pearl was having over the situation. But Bismuth was there to reel her back in. And Pearl being a Pearl, she was obviously adept at organizing such a thing. Which is how we wound up at today.

"Man, she really is fast. A professional wedding planner couldn't get all this together so quickly."

Everything was as meticulous as you'd expect when Pearl planned something. From the seating arrangements to the tables set up on the beach and every other little thing. It was very prim and smooth...well, except for Bismuth's maids of honor. Peridot was not a fan of the dress she'd been asked to wear. And had been rather vocal about it.

"If you don't quit whining, I swear I'm going to take all your Camp Pining Hearts videos and dump them in the middle of the ocean."

Leaving Lapis to try and settle her down.

"Both of you, cork it before I-"

Before Bismuth could threaten her two friends with whatever punishment she was devising, the band started up. The crowd stood. And everyone was struck silent by the vision marching down the aisle. Well, almost everyone.

"Holy Hell, I'm about to marry that..."

By all accounts, Pearl's dress was simple. Basically her volleyball dress, but white and a touch longer. But something about it was really working. She made her way down the aisle, smiling at Bismuth.

"Your look quite lovely, Bismuth."

Finding a suit to fit Bismuth's proportions was a bit of a task. But found it they did. Though she felt rather unimpressive next to Pearl. And with everything ready...

"Greetings, everyone."

Pastor Steven (When he'd been told of the coming nuptials, Steven instantly ran online to get internet certified to marry people) began.

"We're gathered here today to join these two amazing Gems in marriage. Now, who wants to go first?"

Bismuth quickly found her nerve, electing to start.

"I spent so long watching you from far away, never thinking I'd have a chance to be yours. But the day I was freed from that bubble and saw you again, I vowed to make my move eventually. And through all the fighting, getting bubbled again..."

Steven averted his gaze a bit when that came up.

"And getting to spend time with you again, I finally found the guts to ask you to be my wife. And I'm still kind of shocked you accepted. But I promise to make you happy now and forever. I'm just a regular ol' Bismuth, getting married to an amazing Pearl. And I've never been more excited."

The crowd was already choking up. Pearl managed to refrain from crying herself to deliver her side of the vows.

"I never expected to find someone who loved me like you do. I spent my days pining after another, never seeing the amazing Gem right in front of me. But she saw me, and today I finally see her for how amazing she is. And I also promise to make you as happy as I can be. Forever and always, I'll be your Pearl."

And now people were crying. Bismuth was crying. Heck, Steven was sniffling a little.

"Alright, let's wrap this up before everyone starts bawling. By the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may-"

They didn't even wait. The two sealed their union with a big honking kiss, the crowd standing and cheering for the happy newlyweds. Peridot had even stopped crying about her dress. Which meant she heard it clear as day when Lapis whispered to her...

"Hey, you wanna get married too? It looks fun."

Peri gulped as everyone celebrated.

"Oh, goodness..."

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Some Serious Bismuth" AND my first ever story request! Done for Tumblr user theirmajesty0308.


End file.
